se_conocenfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Donald Trump/Europa
Europa Occidental Alemania * Ver Angela Merkel - Donald Trump.jpg| Merkel was in Washington today to meet the US President. Source: DPA/PA Images Francia * Ver Donal Trump - Emmanuel Macron.jpg| Thursday’s encounter between Emmanuel Macron and Donald Trump appeared more congenial than many expected Reuters Países Bajos * Ver Donald Trump - Mark Rutte.jpg| President Donald Trump, left, welcomes Dutch Prime Minister Mark Rutte, right, to the West Wing of the White House in Washington, July 2, 2018. AP Europa del Sur Ciudad del Vaticano * Ver Donald Trump - Francisco.jpg| U.S. President Donald Trump stands with Pope Francis during a meeting, Wednesday, May 24, 2017, at the Vatican. (AP Photo/Evan Vucci, Pool) España * Ver Donald Trump - Felipe VI.jpg| El presidente de EEUU, Donald Trump, y el rey Felipe VI, en su encuentro en el Despacho Oval de la Casa Blanca, en Washington. REUTERS/Jonathan Ernst Donald Trump - Mariano Rajoy.jpg| Trump da bienvenida a Rajoy en la Casa Blanca. EFE Donald Trump - Pedro Sánchez.jpg| Saludo entre el presidente de EEUU, Donald Trump, y el presidente español, Pedro Sánchez. - EFE / HORST WAGNER Grecia * Ver Alexis Tsipras - Donald Trump.jpg| USA Washington Donald Trump trifft Alexis Tsipras (Reuters/J. Roberts) Donald Trump - Kyriakos Mitsotakis.jpg| American President Donald J. Trump poses for a picture with Prime Minister of Greece Kyriakos Mitsotakis. Accompanying the two leaders were their spouses Melania Trump and Mareva Grabowski-Mitsotakis, respectively. (Photo Source: Office of the Prime Minister) Italia * Ver Donald Trump - Sergio Mattarella.jpg| El presidente de Italia, Sergio Matarella, recibe al presidente estadounidense, Donald Trump, en el palacio del Quirinale en Roma hoy, 24 de mayo de 2017. (Reuters) Donald Trump - Paolo Gentiloni.jpg| Paolo Gentiloni and Donald Trump. Photo: Official White House Photo by Shealah Craighead Donald Trump - Giuseppe Conte.jpg| President Donald Trump praised Italy’s prime minister Giuseppe Conte following the G7 summit in Quebec, Canada, calling the new leader “a really great guy” Saturday. Facebook/Giuseppe Conte Europa del Norte Finlandia * Ver Donald Trump - Sauli Niinistö.jpg| Presidentti Niinistö ja presidentti Trump kättelevät Valkoisen talon Oval Officessa. Antti Aimo-Koivisto / Lehtikuva. Natig Sharifov Reino Unido * Ver Donald Trump - Isabel II.jpg| President Trump and First Lady Melania Trump met Queen Elizabeth II Friday at Windsor Castle. (AP) Donald Trump - Theresa May.jpg| U.S. PRESIDENT DONALD TRUMP MEETS WITH BRITISH PRIME MINISTER THERESA MAY IN THE WHITE HOUSE OVAL OFFICE IN WASHINGTON, U.S., JANUARY 27, 2017. (REUTERS/KEVIN LAMARQUE) Boris Johnson - Donald Trump.jpg| President Donald J. Trump, joined by G7 Leaders, attends the G7 Closing Session at the Centre de Congrés Bellevue Monday, Aug. 26, 2019, in Biarritz, France, site of the G7 Summit. (Official White House Photo by Shealah Craighead) Europa Oriental Polonia * Ver Andrzej Duda - Donald Trump.jpg| .S. President Donald Trump, left, and Polish President Andrzej Duda pose for photographers as they shake hands during their meeting at the Royal Castle, Thursday, July 6, 2017, in Warsaw. (AP Photo/Evan Vucci) Rusia * Ver Donald Trump - Vladímir Putin.jpg| U.S. President Donald Trump shakes hands with Russian President Vladimir Putin during the their bilateral meeting at the G20 summit in Hamburg, Germany July 7, 2017. REUTERS/Carlos Barria Ucrania * Ver Donald Trump - Petró Poroshenko.jpg| President Donald Trump (right) shakes hands with Ukraine’s President Petro Poroshenko in the Oval Office at the White House in Washington, D.C., on June 20. Photo by Jonathan Ernst/Reuters Donald Trump - Volodymyr Zelensky.jpg| President Donald J. Trump participates in a bilateral meeting with Ukraine President Volodymyr Zalensky Wednesday, Sept. 25, 2019, at the InterContinental New York Barclay in New York City. (Official White House Photo by Shealah Craighead) URSS * Ver Donald Trump - Mijaíl Gorbachov.jpg| Soviet leader Mikhail Gorbachev shakes hands with New York financier Donald Trump, the State Department in Washington on Wednesday, Dec. 9, 1987 prior to luncheon in Gorbachev?s honor. Secretary of State George Shultz looks on at center. (AP Photo/Doug Mills) Fuentes Categoría:Donald Trump